Getting What He Wants
by xBeautifully Sadisticx
Summary: Basically Draco wants something and wont stop until he gets it from Harry.


Disclaimer - I own nothing. Everything came from the wonderful mind of J.K Rowling.

Characters - Draco/Harry

Ignore the books, I did. Warning, it is horribly written, and probably not in character.

Other warnings - Slash, BDSM, non-canon... Probably others.

Getting What He Wants  
It had been three months. Three bloody months and counting. Draco Malfoy was a boy of simple tastes. He liked sex and he loved his boyfriend. However, he had a secret only Harry knew. Draco was a masochist. And it had been three months since Harry had done anything slightly domineering to Draco. He felt like he was going to overload. Draco wasn't all about S & m. He enjoyed the casual vanilla sex. But three months was a long time, and it seemed as through Harry was not going to satisfy his urges. Well then, he was going to get what he wanted the only way he knew how. There were few things Draco knew Harry would not tolerate his boyfriend doing. Draco was not to insult his friends. Nor was he to cause harm to himself or any of those Harry considered friends, and a few other rules that didn't mean much to the blonde. He had decided on the best course of action. The boys were still attending Hogwarts, and were in their sixth year. So to go what Draco planned to do would not be a problem, he only hoped Harry reacted the way he wanted him to. He was taking quite the gamble. However, it was more than worth it to the desperate blonde. He went to sleep that night with dreams of chains, whips and one brassed off boy-who-lived.

The next morning Draco jumped into the shower and enjoyed a quick wank. After he was dressed and ready, he went to the Great Hall to get a small breakfast. He looked over to the Gryffindor table and noticed the golden trio. He locked gazes with Harry, and smirked, then looked down and finished his meal. He waited until he say Hermione Granger leave, waited a few moments, then got up and followed her out. He caught up to her easily, and cornered her. "Well, if it isn't the little mudblood without her trio of filth. What are you doing in the halls alone?" The bushy haired girl glared at Draco, but decided to ignore the comment. He was not worth it and she had learned years ago that if she acknowledged him, he would never leave her alone. She, however, didn't need to do much else as Harry and Ron exited the Great Hall, laughing at a joke, until they noticed her predicament. Ron was the first to speak. "Oi! What are you doing, Ferret boy!" Draco spun around, and was momentarily cowed by Harry's presence, but pushed on anyway. This would only help him in the end. "Sod off, Weasel! You filthy disgrace to purebloods." Harry glared off in Draco's direction and stepped closer to the smaller, blonde boy. He leaned down and growled in his ear "Room of Requirements, tonight, after curfew. If you make me seek you out, you will regret it." With that, he stood and walked over to Hermione, Ron following him. "Come on, Mione, he isn't worth it." Ron looked flabbergasted at his friend, but followed regardless. Whatever he had whispered to Draco seemed to have shut him up, and he smirked as he passed.

Draco inwardly smiled. He had achieved what he wanted. Tonight he was going to get the attention he so desperately craved. He knew, without a doubt that his limits were going to be pushed beyond his normal realm of pleasure, and he couldn't wait. In all of his classes he squirmed, eager for them to end. The ones that Slytherin and Gryffindor shared seemed to be the longest. However, after what he was sure was the longest day of his life, classes finally ended. He ate a light supper, then returned to his dorm room. He started on the day's homework to pass the time, but couldn't quite concentrate. After about three hours he gave up and went to go and shower again. He waited until just after curfew and snuck out, avoiding Filtch's cat and whoever was patrolling the halls to make sure no students were out. Finally he made it to the Room of Requirements.

After walking back and forth a couple of times, the door finally materialized before him. He slipped inside and noticed Harry was already there. Harry was dressed in a pair of loose fitting jeans and a tight t-shirt that outlines his muscles wonderfully. "Strip." Was all Harry said upon seeing Draco, and the blonde quickly obliged. "Come." Harry ordered and Draco began walking over to him, but Harry stopped him. "No, crawl to me." Draco smirked, and crawled to Harry. He was pleased that he managed to get Harry into the dominant mood. Once he reached Harry's feet, he eased back onto his knees and rested his butt on the heels of his feet. "Accio chair!" Harry yelled out, and the chair quickly flew to just behind the raven haired youth. Harry sat, and glared down at Draco. "Crawl over my knees. If you make me position you, I will go much harder." Draco bowed his head, "Yes, Sir." Then crawled over the bigger boy's lap. Harry positioned him so he was arse up, hands and feet touching the floor. He took a moment to admire his boyfriend's perfectly alabaster, unmarked skin, then raised his hand and crashed it down upon the waiting bottom. Draco let out a little groan of surprise, but remained still. Harry began spanking him hard, lecturing him while he did so. "Have I not -SLAP- told you to -SPANK- leave. My. Friends. Alone!" He drove the point home with slaps between each word. Draco remained silent, knowing Harry didn't expect him to answer. Once Harry's hand began getting sore, he paused for a moment, then rubbed his hand over Draco's hot, red bottom, imagining how sore it much be based on how it looked. He smirked down at the blonde. This was only the beginning. The room had turned itself into a proper dungeon, and he planned to enjoy it tonight.

Harry gently pushed Draco off of his lap and walked to the far side of the room. He came back with a few toys that Draco was unable to see. "Crawl to me." Harry ordered, then walked over to a bed in the middle of the room. Draco obeyed, then got onto the bed as Harry directed him to. Harry forced him to lay on his back in the middle of the bed. With a whispered spell, roped shot out and tied themselves around Draco's wrists and ankles, then pulled, effectively binding the boy. Harry looked down at him, and smirked. He picked up his Gryffindor tie, and tied it around Draco's eyes, blindfolding him. He then picked up nipple clamps and attached them to Draco's nipples. With another whispered spell, the clamps tightened upon the rose buds until they caused Draco quite a bit of discomfort, but not enough to be painful. The blonde whimpered, and Harry smiled down at his boyfriend. He then picked up a rather small butt plug, and a vital of oil to lubricate it. He placed the base on the bed, and dipped his fingers in the oil. He gently rubbed his finger around Draco's puckered sphincter, and pushed his finger inside to his knuckle. He gently pushed it the rest of the way inside, then began moving his finger around, stretching the blonde. Once he was sure Draco was ready, he slipped another finger inside and began scissoring them, further stretching him. He moved his fingers around until he found the little pleasure spot inside Draco and flicked it. The blonde gave a small moan of pleasure and his already hard from the spanking cock twitched. Satisfied that Draco was ready, he took his fingers out, and slipped the butt plug inside, which was magically spelled to engorge inside the blonde to stretch his muscles slightly. To again, cause discomfort but no real pain. He then reached back down and picked up a spreader bar. He placed it on Draco's balls and locked it on. Draco gave a mewl of discomfort, but Harry continued on. He knew if it ever got to be too much for Draco he could always say the safe word they had discussed months earlier. Finally, he picked up the last toy, a cock ring, and put it around Draco's fully engorged and purple cock.

Harry stepped back to admire his work. His boyfriend looked beautiful like this. Spread, engorged, and so desperately craving his touch instead of the toys. He smirked. "Harry, please..." Draco whimpered out. "I want you now." Harry smirked once again. "Not yet, you're punishment isn't over yet." With that he tapped the restraints on Draco's ankles, and they pulled his legs back, exposing Draco's still pink arse. He walked back to the wall, eliciting a whimper from Draco, who had noticed his absence from his side. Harry, realizing the problem, spoke so Draco could hear him. "I have not abandoned you, my Dragon." He said, reassuringly. He grabbed something off the wall then came back to Draco. "See, I'm still here." He cupped Draco's face, and gently kissed the other. After a few moments, he stood back. "Almost done with your punishment, are you ready?" Harry asked. Draco bit his lower lip and nodded. "Yes, Sir." He said quietly. With that, Harry returned to his place, raised his paddle, and brought it down on the stretched skin of Draco's arse. The blonde cried out. "Oi! Harry! That hurt!" he yelled. "It's supposed to hurt, it's a punishment. Now be quiet before I gag you." Draco bit his lower lip once again, and obliged. Harry raised the paddle once again, and crashed it down harder, eliciting a yelp from Draco. Three more times Harry spanked him, and three more times Draco cried out. Harry found his rhythm, and after about 20 swats, Draco cried out again. "Harry! Stop, it hurts!" Harry chose to ignore him, he hadn't said the safe word, and therefore didn't truly want it to end. He was simply slipping into his subspace. After another ten Draco began crying. After another fifteen Draco was sobbing. After another twenty, Draco gave up fighting and simply went limp, sobbing. Harry finally dropped the paddle. However, he did notice that through out the spanking, Draco's erection never diminished. During the spanking, Harry too, became erect, and was now panting from holding back. He quickly stripped, and pulled the butt plug out. Draco, still crying, whimpered from the empty feeling, then gasped when Harry's cock head took it's place.

As Draco was already stretched, Harry didn't need to be gentle. He thrusted into Draco roughly, and the blonde cried out from the paradox of pleasure and pain. Every thrust caused the ball stretcher to swing and his balls to be pulled, the nipple clamps to swing, and his cock to throb in the cock ring. After one a few minutes, Draco began whimpering. "Harry... Please... Need-need to cum..." He said breathlessly. "Hold it." Harry growled. Draco obliged, and allowed his body to submit completely to Harry's will. He felt the familiar white hot sensation in his belly and balls, and cried out. He needed to cum, but he would wait until Harry allowed him to. After a few moments, Harry reached down and removed the spreader, still deep inside Draco. With the spreader removed, Harry's thrusts became more savage, yet more than once he made sure to hit Draco's prostate. Draco began begging and babbling barely coherent pleas to be allowed to cum. Finally, Harry reached down and removed the cock ring. He took Draco's cock into his hand and stroked him. "Cum for me, my Dragon." Draco shot hit load onto his stomach and all over Harry's hand. That was all it took for Harry, between the look of intense pleasure on his boyfriend's face, and the wicked anal muscles contracting around Harry's member, he came, shooting his load deep within his boyfriend. Harry slumped over on top of Draco and breathed raggedly. He waited a few moments to catch his breath, then pulled his not soft member out of Draco and again tapped the ankle chains, then lowered him back down onto the bed gently, and with another tap they disappeared. He repeated the process with the ones binding his wrists. Harry gently took the nipple clamps off Draco's sore rosebuds, and gently sucked on them to ease the pain.

Harry then laid down next to Draco and pulled the trembling boy into his arms. He kissed his gently, then removed the blindfold. He looked into his lover's glazed and sleepy eyes and smiled gently. "Next time all you have to do is ask, my Dragon." Then he kissed him again. Draco happily snuggled to Draco's chest, and purred. "Yes, Harry." Harry held Draco for a few moments before they both drifted off to sleep. Neither boy was worried about being caught. The door wouldn't open for anyone but them, and they always managed to sneak back before anyone noticed they were missing. Draco was now contented... Until the next time he gets an urge.

Please feel free to read and review. This was my first fan fiction with this pairing, and if I get enough reviews I may write more for this story, or write another one.


End file.
